


Be Seeing You

by ScientistSalarian



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Hatesex, One Night Stands, PWP, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, enemies to fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 15:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/pseuds/ScientistSalarian
Summary: This is a oneshot smutty Kai Leng/Femshep thing for VorchaGirl





	Be Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vorcha_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/gifts).



“Fuck, he’s here,” the words seared themselves into her brain as she spat the words out under her breath. Commander Jane Shepard gripped her glass in her hand and she stood behind a rather broad shouldered batarian. She had no idea what would happen if he approached her but she was glad to have the batarian between her and him in case he decided to start a conversation with his fists. She highly doubted they’d allow him to bring his swords into Purgatory.

She gazed at the small sliver of space between the batarian and a krogan who were now mostly obscuring her vision of the man in question. She hated that there was a part of her that was just as excited to see him as she was anxious. Then all of a sudden the batarian shifted his weight and she lost track of him. She took a moment to scan over the crowd but she couldn’t find him. For a brief moment she wondered if she’d had a bit too much to drink and had hallucinated his presence amongst the crowd on the dance floor.

Quickly paying off her bar tab, she exited the crowded nightclub and wandered her way down the corridors of the Citadel. She remembered her first time there, exploring the different wards, questioning people about Saren, about Reapers, it all seemed like something gleaned from the passing tatters of a memory from a past life. She took a few more steps before she got that eerie feeling that someone was following her. Before she could turn around she heard a familiar voice.

“Commander Shepard,” he said in an emotionless tone. She sensed a bit of disdain in the voice and she now knew for sure that she hadn’t just been seeing things back at the bar.

“Kai Leng,” she stated in as near a tone to his as she could muster.

She noticed that he didn’t immediately draw his weapon but that didn’t keep her from being cautious. “Where’s the rest of your crew?” He seemed genuinely curious which threw her off even more than his lack of immediate aggression.

“They’re around,” was all the information she felt he needed. “You following me for a reason?” She was defensive but she still didn’t activate her biotics. For the moment at least, he didn’t appear to be hostile.

“There’s not a whole lot of options in this part of the Citadel,” he said, still keeping an air of aloofness about him. 

“So you just happened to be leaving Purgatory the same time as me?” Her gaze was icy and the two of them were now stood face to face only a few feet apart from each other. The distance somehow felt much closer though and the air between them seemed to thicken.

Kai Leng folded his arms across his chest. “You C-Sec now, badgering me with these questions? That’s quite a step down from Council Spectre.” 

His taunting words were almost enough to make her toss off a biotic charge squarely between his eyes but something in his voice stopped her from doing so. She couldn’t put her finger on why but she was enjoying their moment of banter far more than she’d have liked to. Before she could come up with a pithy rejoinder, he took a step towards her. “I guess I’d be drinking too if I’d fallen that far down. You’re hardly a worthy target for me anymore if that’s the case.” 

“Fuck off Leng, I’m still a Spectre. I just like to understand why someone who’s tried to kill me multiple times is all of a sudden following me down a deserted hallway and not drawing his weapon.” Her voice was low and punctuated with moments of gruffness. 

“If I’m going to kill you I least want it to be a fight. It’s not like you can fight in that dress anyway. Not a bad view though.” His eyes trailed over her body in her form-fitting black dress and she narrowed her eyes.

“A compliment and a threat in one go? Very smooth.” Her words were dripping with sarcasm but she was strangely flattered by both his desire to engage in a real fight, and his clear admiration of her form. “I must say, your hair is looking a lot less disheveled than usual.” She smirked at him and he leaned against the wall.

“Aww. You noticed,” was all he had to say. She was frustrated that he was getting the better of her and even more frustrated that she liked it. It’s not like there was anything she was going to even do about it. She shoved that thought away forcefully but it still lingered in the back of her mind.

He took another step and she didn’t back away. Now he was intrigued and he wondered how much further he could go. He took one more step and she raised a glowing blue fist. “What’s your game, Leng?” It was a warning that he’d better speak quickly or she’d let him have it. 

His expression never changed as he spoke despite the audacity of his words, “Maybe I’m wondering if you fuck as well as you fight.” 

She opened her mouth but she didn’t have a damn thing to say back to him. If he was intentionally trying to get under her skin, it was clearly working. But now she was wondering the same about him and that thought wasn’t about to go away. “Find out for yourself,” she snapped at him. 

It wasn’t the most tender invitation but it was an invitation nonetheless and he swooped his arm around her waist and pinned her to the wall in one swift motion. Her body stiffened and her first instinct was to push him off of her but the sensation of his weight against her wasn’t an entirely unwelcome one. If I die because I put my libido over my survival instinct, I’ll deserve it, she thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around him his hand encircled her throat. He pushed her head against the wall and pressed his lips against hers. 

Their kiss wasn’t loving or longing, it was simply two people craving to have their appetites sated. She closed her eyes and kissed him back with the same intensity he showed her. He pushed himself away from her. “Not bad,” he said arrogantly.

“Fuck you,” she hissed. She gritted her teeth and once again the two of them were at an impasse. He looked around to see if there were any people around and he grabbed for her wrist. He took her around a corner to a narrower hallway that appeared to be one of the lesser traveled sections of the Citadel. “Let go of me you bastard,” she said breaking from his grip. 

He took a step back and away from her. “You can leave if you want.” 

She could tell that he was being serious and she decided to make a move. She mimicked the same move he had pulled just minutes ago and now she had him against the wall. She pressed her shin against one of his thighs and her forearm against his throat. “You give me any reason to believe that this is a setup and I swear whoever the hell you swear to, that I will end you first.” She kissed him roughly and he indulged for just a moment before he broke out of her grip. He turned her body so her back was against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist. He reached his other hand down her plunging neckline and squeezed her breasts, alternating between one and the other.

She gasped and moaned as his hands toyed with her body. She played at trying to escape his grasp but he only held onto her tighter. She sighed and allowed the man to tease her as she felt her core growing warmer. He squeezed and pulled at the soft flesh and she bit her lip, trying not to let on how much she was enjoying herself. He leaned his head down and nipped at the base of her neck. 

“Dammit,” she cursed. She threw her head back allowing him better access as he nibbled and sucked on her sensitive skin. Small red marks shown in contrast with her pale skin but she didn’t care. It was just the right amount of pain and she was loving every moment of it. Between his teeth searing against her and his hands kneading her, she was completely undone.

She could feel him growing harder and she decided to do some teasing of her own. She grinded her ass against his cock and a deep low sound emanated from his throat. “You’re fucking impatient,” he growled. “Fine, you want it so bad, you can take it.” 

He had her back against the wall again almost instantly and he unceremoniously pulled the bottom of her dress up. He reached up and nearly ripped her underwear right off of her body. After freeing his erection, he lifted her up and as soon as she could wrap her legs around him he entered her. 

She gasped as he slid into her hot wet cunt and she gripped him tightly. She let one hand reach up and grab onto a fistful of his hair. He fucked her forcefully and she tightened her hold on him. He slammed his erection into her as hard as he could and she met his thrusts with the rolling of her hips in time with his movements. 

He filled her completely and she squeezed down on him trying to savor every bit of contact. His hands were still greedily exploring her body and she fumbled with the buttons on the front of his shirt. She opened it just enough to be able to reach her arms around his bare skin and she dug her nails into his back. This only encouraged him further and he took her faster. She alternated between just barely grazed his back with her nails and leaving claw marks down his back. 

He let out a ragged breath each time she did so. He brushed his thumb over one of the marks on her neck and she tensed at his touch. He could tell she was close to orgasm and he let his tongue snake over the tender spots and she nearly cried out loud enough that someone would certainly have heard. He bit and sucked on her bottom lip and she felt her body roaring towards her climax. She moaned into his mouth as he fucked her deep and hard. It felt like lightning shooting through her body as her orgasm hit her. Her biotics always activated just enough to enhance the feeling and she was scared she might just scream his name as she rode the shockwaves until they subsided. 

She hadn’t realized just how much her biotic energy has affected him and suddenly he was at the peak of his orgasm as well. A deep rumble in his voice broke their relative silence and her name escaped his lips. He didn’t let go of her until he’d finished. Finally he lowered her down and she stood in front of him, her hair and clothes in an absolute state. His shirt was barely hanging off of his body and his pants were pooled up at his ankles. 

Neither of them spoke as they put themselves back together. They barely made eye contact either. Just the sound of clothes rustling and the clasping of his belt pierced the air. Finally he decided to break their silence. “It’s a shame I have to kill you eventually. That was the hottest fuck I’ve had in a long time.” 

“You’re an arrogant piece of shit, you know that? You’re lucky you know how to fuck or I’d have killed you back when you were tailing me,” she said coldly.

“As though I would have ever given you the opportunity,” he shot back. 

“I’ve had every opportunity, I just haven’t taken any of them. Maybe I should have,” she said angrily.

“So did I. And maybe I should have too. At least it would have shut you up.”

“The only reason I keep allowing you to speak is that damn sexy voice of yours,” she conceded.

“And the only reason I’m still here is that ass of yours.” He reached out and grabbed it and pulled her in for the last time. “You can fight and you can fuck, if I didn’t have my orders, maybe I’d take you on a proper date.”

“If you weren’t such a coward afraid of defying your orders, maybe I’d let you.” She leaned in they shared one final kiss. There was a sense of melancholy behind it, knowing that this was the first and would be the last time they would ever have each other like this. It was a slow burning kiss that neither one of them was keen on ending. They allowed each other’s lips to torture one another with gentleness until finally they knew they couldn’t hold onto the moment any longer.

“Be seeing you,” he said as he turned to part ways.

“I know you will.”


End file.
